An Expert's Opinion
by Staceysedge
Summary: Pretending to be something that she isn't, Miss Parker makes her dream become reality.


Disclaimer: The proceeding has characters, themes, and phrases borrowed from the television program "The Pretender." I am not using them to make money, only for my enjoyment. In addition, should I be sued for 'borrowing' the shows elements, my defense will be that they are only my opinions, very detailed opinions, that reflect my thoughts on the direction the show should have taken. If they do not reflect that, then they reflect where I would have **wanted** the show to be taken. Anywayz, I apologize in advance to the writers/owners, and any other person in the category of 'Not knowing a good thing when it jumps up to bite you on the ass', if you're offended by my writing.

An Experts Opinion.

*Their bodies were pressed tightly together as they floated across the floor. Their hearts were pounding against each other through their chests. She could feel the heat from his hand where he was gripping her waist. This was heaven. 

She moved in closer as the music began to slow down. As if in slow motion, his head began to lower. His lips searching for hers. His breath, a hint of mint and chocolate, washed over and assaulted her senses. A sudden impulse to taste him hit. She craned her neck even further urging their lips to meet.* 

She sat up in bed, propped on her elbows, panting from excitement. 

"My dreams never get an ending." She grumbled regretfully. Even her subconscious was preventing them from kissing. 

Why was it that her nightmares always ended, and even repeated over and over again, while her dreams were left incomplete?

Dragging in a deep breath as she sent a cursory glance across the room, moonlight filtered in through the half-open curtains, allowing her to see that nothing threatening had awakened her. Punching her pillow, she plopped back down.

Speaking with Jarod only hours ago, a conversation where he had all but said he wanted her, made her yearn to be with him. It was no wonder that she was having this dream tonight. It was much better than the alternative, but common, nightmares she usually had; not to mention lived through every day at work. 

'Screw this' she thought, closing her eyes again. She was going to give this dream an ending once and for all. She needed closure after all.

Summing up a picture of Jarod and her dancing again, she smiled as her mind unfolded the moments before she had woken up. 

Jarod let his breath out slowly as he noticed her breathing had relaxed in sleep. When her gaze had raked across him, hiding in the shadows, he was sure she had seen him. But she just beat her pillow, and laid back down as if to go to sleep. He waited and watched her in the moonlight. When he saw the smile fall across her face, he knew she had fallen back to sleep. 

He was glad her dreams were giving her something to smile about. Her life rarely presented that kind of opportunity. She was stuck chasing him, just like he was doomed to run from her. 

Kneeling face level with the mattress, he looked into her face. He slowly and gently brushed a stray tendril of hair back behind her ear. This led him to the state of panic he was currently gripped in, as she whispered his name in answer to his touch.

"Jarod?" She said drowsily, her eyes still closed, her voice hopeful. His eyes were glued to her face, judging the level of consciousness she was in, what stage of sleep she was at. 

He was satisfied to see that her sleep was deep, and even if he were to answer her, she'd continue to sleep on, as if it was all part of a dream. After they had talked, he couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to her as he tried to sleep. He was prompted into action. Glad that his only objective tonight in coming here had been to see her, instead of having an actual purpose, he leaned towards her ear.

"What, Parker"? He murmured quietly in answer.

"Jarod." She said his name dreamily happy now. He was pretty happy too. They were getting along for once. Even if she was asleep, it was definitely a boost to his ego, and confirmed for him just how much progress they had made over the years. 

"Mmm, Jarod. Make love to me." Her sleepy voice sent a wave of excitement skittering up his spine. How could he say no? It was what he wanted, and it was apparently what she wanted. 

Knowing it was wrong to take advantage of the fact that she was just dreaming, he shucked his jacket, shirt and shoes and slid under the covers. He'd pay for this transgression if she were to wake… the feel of a warm silk-clad body cuddling up to him, lips pressing devouring, heated kisses to his skin halted his thoughts. He could still see her face, and she was still asleep. 

If he felt that she didn't really want him, he would have jumped out of the bed. But she kept mumbling his name and when she found his lips, their fate was sealed.

He moved slowly atop her, despite her body urging him to go faster. He watched her face, as she climaxed, eyes still shut deeply in slumber, clearly enjoying her 'dream'. He'd feel bad later, right now he could only feel good. 

When he rolled off to her side, she followed his warmth, and dragged her body across his. Her head was snugly fixed in the crook of his neck. He held onto her a bit longer, while her ragged breaths returned to normal along with his. 

She was still asleep. He was slightly disappointed, yet relieved that when she woke up, she would only remember it as a dream. A really good dream, he hoped. 

Realistically, the chances of her consenting and being awake would have been slim. The fact that her dreams were comparable to his increased his awareness of all he was missing out on, because of the Centre's involvement in both of their lives. Sadly, he removed her from his arms, her body gravitating to the spot he had warmed in her bed. He grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

* * *

"Any news, Broots?" It had been a week since they had last heard from Jarod, and his boss was becoming desperate to find him. Her icy gaze was burning into him now, looking for a response.

"Uh, n-no. Nothing, Miss Parker." 

"Well, get something. I need to find him." He looked questioningly at the intensity sparked in her voice at her remark.

Maybe she was worried about Raines threat. Lyle was treating Raines' ultimatum as a competition, whereas Miss Parker was acting as if it were her life on the line. This was probably true. Not only her life, but Jarod's well being must be weighing heavily on her too. There's no telling what Lyle would do if he caught Jarod. If he had learned anything about her, it was that she would not risk Jarod's safety just to recapture him.

When he looked up from his computer screen again, Miss Parker was frowning at him. Did she say something? He was so busy analyzing the newfound passion she was exhibiting in the hunt for Jarod, that he had missed her question. He was completely lost, so he sheepishly hung his head and asked her to repeat herself. 

"I said, do you think we can make our dreams a reality?" She asked sincerely. 

"Well, that sounds more like something you should ask Syd. But, uh, yeah, I think if it's meant to be, and we want it bad enough… our dreams can become reality." Smirking at his response, she squeezed his shoulder. "Uh, what do you dream, uh, I mean, what is it that you want?" He stuttered nervously, her hand dropping off his shoulder when he asked. 

Standing stiffly straight, she answered sharply, 

"I want Jarod back where he belongs." 

Broots was disappointed that the conversation had turned back to business. Swinging his chair back towards his computer screen, he listened to the echo left by the clicking of her heels as she got farther and farther down the hall, away from his office.

Walking to her car, she pulled out her keys and beeped her car alarm off. Stepping gracefully in, she sank comfortably into the plush leather seats, hastily turned the key in the ignition and sped away from the Centre. 

She should not have asked him that. It was inevitable that he would ask in return what he did, and she wanted things to look the way they had. Still, she was sorry she had hurt his feelings by ending their chat so abruptly. It served a purpose though. The fact that her words were so true would only help in convincing the Centre of her so-called loyalty.

Lyle's suspicion about her true feelings towards Jarod could now be laid to rest. She hoped. As far as the Centre was concerned, she did want Jarod back where he belonged. Hence, the importance of her talk with Broots.

It was too bad for them, that her definition of where he belonged and their definition of where he belonged were drastically different. She chuckled to herself, the sound reverberating around in her otherwise silent car. She was going to make it an early night when she got home. A quick shower, and then straight to bed to catch up on her sleep.

* * *

As soon as she had dozed off, her phone rang. Although it was still a little too early for him to be calling, she was sure it would be Jarod.

"Hello Jarod." She answered sleepily. When he didn't say anything else, she asked in amusement what he was calling for.

"I called to talk. But if you're already in bed…" 

She cut him off, "That's never stopped you before. What do you want?" She asked again.

He knowingly replied, "I was wondering if you've had any good dreams lately." He waited for her answer, a huge smile on his face.

"Nope. I haven't had a good dream in years. It seems my dreams don't have endings. In my book, that's not very satisfying. Why do you ask?" She held back her smile.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Miss Parker." 

"Wait, Jarod, I have a question for you." She stopped him from hanging up.

"What's that Parker?"

"Since you're the expert, I felt that you're opinion would be extremely beneficial to me." Composing herself again, she asked, "So, how do you think my pretend went? Was I convincing?" 

"What?! What pretend are you talking about? What did you do Miss Parker?" He sounded upset and confused.

"Jarod, don't you remember? You were there, after all." Her chest tightened as she tried to hold back the laughter. She bit her lip to stifle an escaped giggle.

"Parker." He growled. "What did you _pretend _to be?" She could tell he was getting angry. Apparently, he was the only one allowed to pretend.

"Weelllll, I _pretended…_" she paused for effect. He cursed at her.

"Will you just tell me already. You _pretended_…?" 

She prepared her voice, and then said seductively,

"I pretended… to be… 'asleep'." 

The end!


End file.
